Level Help
On this page, you will find level XML data you can use, as well as some level making tips and a level editor F.A.Q, all to make your levels better! Level XML Here is some level XML data you can use in your levels,and many others! Just click on one of the links, and import the data. Make sure that you copy the Raw Paste Data at the bottom of the page or else the levels will not load. Import the data by going into the level editor, then click on the load level button. At the bottom, there is the box where you paste the data, then click on "import level data". Remember to give credit to the person which made the XML you chose. ''Different XML's from different authors; choose what you want! ''___________________________________________________________________ 1. Vehicles Kit (Bigbloodhead) *Toilet Roller *Non-Flyable Rocket *Wheelchair guy's home *Red Couch *Driveable Hospital Bed *Pulver Cart Get the vehicles! Great for all types of levels. _________________________________________________________________ 2. Spider Man NPC: (LWPeterson) Get the NPC! Great for superhero levels. ________________________________________________________________ 3. Jigsaw Face Art Piece: (LWPeterson) Get the Jigsaw face! Great for Jumpscare levels. '' _______________________________________________________________ 4. Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Roadster: (LWPeterson) Get the SLS! ''Great for race levels. ________________________________________________________________ 5. Grandpa car: (Bigbloodhead) Get Grandpa car! Great for race levels. __________________________________________________________________ 6. The NeoColor Ball (FutureBusMan) Get The NeoColor Ball! Great for neon levels. ________________________________________________________________ 7. Space pod (Moon Exploration) (FutureBusMan) Get the Space Pod! Great for space-themed levels. ________________________________________________________________ 8. Editable Mower (FutureBusMan) Get The Editable Mower! Great for multiplayer levels. ________________________________________________________________ 9. Armed Npc Walking Vehicle (FutureBusMan) Get the Armed Npc Walking Vehicle! Great for apocalypse levels. ________________________________________________________________ 10. Meztruo's Vespa recreation (bobisdacool1) Get the Vespa! Great for motocycle levels. ________________________________________________________________ 11. Morgan Aero Supercar (bobisdacool1) Get the Morgan Aero Supercar! Password: larry Great for car levels. _________________________________________________________________ 12. Gumball Machine Kit (different sized gum machines) (Bigbloodhead) Get the Gumball Machine Kit! Great for details in levels. ___________________________________________________________________ 13. Divide by Zero Level Data (LWPeterson) Get the Level Data Please use this level data responsibly. This level data is to help you make short but complicated cutscene levels. If you abuse this level data (Like publishing the whole level), this level data will be removed. Great for don't move levels. It's a very funny sketch! ________________________________________________________________ 14. Nuclear Jetpack (Bigbloodhead) Get the Nuclear Jetpack! Great for Jetpack levels. ________________________________________________________________ 15. Controllable Walking NPC (FutureBusMan) Get the Controllable Walking NPC! Great for exploring levels. ________________________________________________________________ 16. Flying Scooter (CrazyJohn) Get the flying scooter! Great for space levels. ________________________________________________________________ 17. Audi R8 Spyder pepsi (CrazyJohn) Get the Audi! Great for racing levels. ________________________________________________________________ 18. GUMPERT apollo S Ken Block Livery (CrazyJohn) Get the apollo! Great for detailed racing levels. ________________________________________________________________ 19. Controllable SpongeBob (SpongeBob Adventure) (gianlucarueger) Get the SpongeBob! With eye blinks. Great for Spongebob levels. ______________________________________________________________ 20. Small Plane (gianlucarueger) Get the Plane! Great for flying. ____________________________________________________________ 21. General Lee (car) (bobisdacool1) Get the General Lee! Password: bob Great for cool race levels. _______________________________________________________________ 22. Dodge Charger Cop (bobisdacool1) Get the Cop Car! Password: police Great for pursuit levels. ________________________________________________________________ 23. Henessey Venom GT (CrazyJohn) Get the Henessey! Great for car levels. ________________________________________________________________ 24. Walking Mecha Mk. 3-C (FutureBusMan) Get the Walking Mecha 3-C! Great for Walking Mecha levels, like FutureBusMan does. ________________________________________________________________ 25. Audi R10 TDI (CrazyJohn) Get the R10! Great for racing levels. ________________________________________________________________ 26. Henessey Venom GT TotalJerkFace cop car (police officer can talk) (CrazyJohn) Get the car with talking officer! Password: totaljerkface Great for pursuit levels. ________________________________________________________________ 27. Facebook, Youtube and Instagram Logos (CrazyJohn) Get the logos! Password: social media Great for advertising your social media accounts. ________________________________________________________________ 28. CrazyJohn CP19 Prototype '14 (CrazyJohn Racing) (CrazyJohn) Get the CP19! Password:' :P' Get the finished version! Great for racing levels. ________________________________________________________________ 29. CrazyJohn Shooter Targa Proto.6 (CrazyJohn) Get the Shooter Targa! Password: manufacturer Get the finished version! Great for car levels. ________________________________________________________________ '' '' 30. Hanmann 2011 Mercedes SLS AMG Coupe (CrazyJohn) Get the SLS! Great for race levels. ________________________________________________________________ 31. 100% Accurate Grid (LWPeterson) Get the grid! Great for drawing anything. ________________________________________________________________ 32. Universal Studios (1997) Logo Art. (gianlucarueger) Get the Logo Art! Password: gianversal Great for detailed movie levels. ________________________________________________________________ 33. All of The Run SUPERCARS cars (CrazyJohn) *Mercedes SLS AMG *Audi R8 *BMW i8 *Porsche 911 Turbo *Nissan GT-R Get all of the cars! NOTE: use it extremely responsibly, cause it took me "ages" to make. These are really hard. So, you MUST give credits to it (I mean that I've made the vehicles...). Please. Get the updated version! The updated version contains the replacement (Mercedes-AMG GT replaced Mercedes SLS AMG) ''Great for car levels. _______________________________________________________________ 34. AIDS (MS-DOS old computer virus) message (CrazyJohn) Get the message! Password: aids virus ''"ATTENTION I have been elected to inform you that throughout your process of collecting and executing files, you have accidentally (sic) ¶HÜ¢KΣ► PHUCKED yourself over: again, that's PHUCKED yourself over. No, it cannot be; YES, it CAN be, a √ìτûs virus has infected your system. Now what do you have to say about that? HAHAHAHAHA. Have ¶HÜÑ PHUN with this one and remember, there is NO cure for AIDS" Great for trolling. ________________________________________________________________ 35. Superman (LWPeterson) Get the Superman! Great for rescue levels. ________________________________________________________________ 36. T-Rex Skull. (StrangersinthenightHW) Get the skull! Great for ancient-themed levels. _________________________________________________________________ 37. CrazyJohn CP-11 (DAMAGEABLE CAR!!!) (CrazyJohn) Get the damageable car! Great for suprising users with the damage. ________________________________________________________________ 38. PewDiePie Artwork Detailed. (StrangersinthenightHW) Get the Artwork! Great for detailed YouTube-themed levels. ________________________________________________________________ 39. Coca Cola logo. (Tayrone11) Get the logo! Great for "Guess the logo" and Coca Cola levels. ________________________________________________________________ 40. Mercedes AMG-GT. ( CrazyJohn ) Get the (upcoming) car! Great for races. ________________________________________________________________ 41. 'loading' Viewer. ( Tayrone11 ) Get the viewer! Great for waiting for sequences to be ready. ________________________________________________________________ 42. Old House (gianlucarueger) Get the House! Add some snow (available on the XML). Great for adventure levels. _______________________________________________________________ 43. Drawn Custom NPCs! (The Random Maker) Get The Custom NPCs! Great for all kinds of themed levels. ________________________________________________________________ 44. Ground Kit (gianlucarueger) *Grass *Stone *Brick *Road Get the ground kit! Great for small art details. ________________________________________________________________ 45. Mountains! (The Random Maker) * Montana Mountains * Canyon Mountain Get the mountains! Great for nature-themed levels. ________________________________________________________________ 46. A Secret Detailed Agent! (The Random Maker) Get the secret agent! Great for action levels. ________________________________________________________________ 47. Door Open (Animatable). (gianlucarueger) Get The Door! Great for details. ______________________________________________________________ 48. A Creepy Sailor! ( The Random Maker ) Get the Creepy Sailor! Great for horror levels. ________________________________________________________________ 49. Customizable Moped Vehicle (Tjbravo6) Get the Moped! Great for modern-styled levels. ________________________________________________________________ 50. Irresponsible Dad Bike Remake (The Random Maker) Get the Bike! Great for custom levels. ________________________________________________________________ 51. Island (CrazyJohn) Get the island! Great for intense survival. Special credit goes to TheStressBall ________________________________________________________________ 52. TARDIS (Mr.pato77) Get the TARDIS! Great for adventures in time and space. ________________________________________________________________ 53.Dummies for creating custom characters (Tjbravo6) Get the dummies Great for custom characters. ________________________________________________________________ 54.Gun kit (Bigbloodhead) Automatic Rifles: *M16 *AK-47 *Silver M14EBR *Custom M4A1 *Scoped M4A1 *M4A1 Elite - Desert Camo Rifles: *Sniper *KAR98k Handguns: *Simple M9 *M9 - Silenced *Desert Eagle *Mauser Hand to hand Weapons *Survival Knife *Kukri UPDATE: New Weapons! M4A1 Desert Camo with spiked tail! Get the guns! Great for weapon levels. ________________________________________________________________ 55. Tree and bush (Tobias Alcaraz). Get the duo! Great for forest levels. ________________________________________________________________ 56.Dirt Bike (A.K.A Sanchez) (Bigbloodhead) Get the Dirt Bike! Feel free to customize it! Great for dirt motorcycle racing levels. ________________________________________________________________ 57. Prison transporter (Bigbloodhead) Get the prison transporter! It has a little space for a few NPCs. Great for pursuit levels. ________________________________________________________________ 58. Aston Martin DB9 (Lwpeterson50) Get the DB9! Watch the speed art video! Great for car levels. ________________________________________________________________ 59. Santa's Sleigh (Tjbravo6) Get the Sleigh! Great for Santa and Christmas levels. ________________________________________________________________ 60. Rocket vehicle (mysterypancake1) Get the rocket! Great for space levels. ________________________________________________________________ 61.Warriors (Bigbloodhead) *Swordsman *Spearman *Archer Get the Warriors! Great for medieval levels. ________________________________________________________________ 62.City (Tobias Alcaraz). Get the city! Great for city levels. ________________________________________________________________ 63.Enemy Warriors and Friendly Warriors (Bigbloodhead) Get the Enemy Warriors! Get the Friendly Warriors! Enemies: *Barbarians *Vikings *Sub-Ninjas Friends: *Swordsman *Priest *Shielder Great for medieval and battle levels. ________________________________________________________________ 64. Walking NPCs (Tobias Alcaraz). Get the walking NPCs! Great for movement simulation. ________________________________________________________________ 65. TJF Monsters Vol.1 (10 Different TJF Monsters!) (Sham Hutsion) Get The TJF Monsters! Great for art. ________________________________________________________________ 66. Medium-Detailed armored car (Bigbloodhead) Get the car! Great for zombie levels. ________________________________________________________________ 67. Irresponsible Son Remover (mysterypancake ) Get the remover! Great for silent body disposal or "No Children" levels. ________________________________________________________________ 68. 1963 Buick Riviera (Bigbloodhead) Get the Buick Riviera! Great for "Pump My wheels" levels ________________________________________________________________ 69. 'Subi Fraickill R4' Vehicle from "The Railroad" (The Random Maker) Get the killing vehicle! Great for killing viciously. _______________________________________________________________ 70. AW YEAH meme! (Tayrone11) Get the meme! Password: TEH11 Great for BADASS levels! ________________________________________________________________ 71.Safe Haven (Bigbloodhead) Get the Safe Haven! Great for zombie levels. ________________________________________________________________ 72. Awesome Face (Tobias Alcaraz). Get the Awesome Face! Great for awesome levels! ________________________________________________________________ 73. Nightmares. (Mysterypancake1) Nightmares for weeks. Great for discovering your worst fears. ________________________________________________________________ 74. Koeingsegg Agera R (Lwpeterson50) Get the Agera R. Watch the speed art! Good for high speed races. ________________________________________________________________ 75. Miscellaneous Art/Decorations (Tjbravo6) Get the art. Good for customizing your city levels. ________________________________________________________________ 76. Jet explosion! (The Random Maker) Get the Exploding jet! Great for an awesome beginning in your levels. ________________________________________________________________ 77. A Colored/Coloured Smiley face! :D (The Random Maker) Get the Colored/Coloured Smiley Face! Great for paper levels. ________________________________________________________________ 78. Nissan R89C Base Model '89 from Gran Turismo 6 (CrazyJohn) Get the Group C car! Great for race car levels. ________________________________________________________________ 79.Skateboard (Bigbloodhead) Get the Skateboard! Driveable Version! Great for street/competition/sport levels. ________________________________________________________________ 80. calsonic NISSAN R92CP RACE CAR '92 (CrazyJohn) Get the race car! Great for levels containing old, very loved race cars. ________________________________________________________________ 81.Hotdog Stands (Bigbloodhead) Get the Hotdog Stands! Great for street levels. ________________________________________________________________ 82. Suspended Text for Segway Guy (Mr.pato77) Get the Suspended Text! Great for all types of levels. '' ________________________________________________________________ 83. Soccer Training (Bigbloodhead) In this training, you can kick the ball to the goal infinite times. Great for skill trainings. ________________________________________________________________ 84. Ferris Wheel (gianlucarueger) Get the Ferris Wheel! ________________________________________________________________ 85.Racing Kart (Bigbloodhead) Get the racing kart! ''Great for racing levels. ________________________________________________________________ 86.Small racing kart (Bigbloodhead) Second remake without decals. Get the Small Cart! Great for racing levels. ________________________________________________________________ 87. Text Balloons. 5 Different text balloon samples. http://pastebin.com/9hJQBEaN%7CGet Get the Text Balloons! Great for talkative levels! ________________________________________________________________ 88. Custom Segway (bobisdacool1) Get the Segway! ________________________________________________________________ 89. ROCKET S--- Hellcar Get the strangest car! Great for trolling (maybe) and car show levels. ________________________________________________________________ 90. Different skins for swords (Bigbloodhead) Get the Swords! ________________________________________________________________ 91.Megalodon (Bigbloodhead) Get the megalodon! Great for sea levels and easter eggs. ________________________________________________________________ 92.Adrenaline (Bigbloodhead) Get the adrenaline! Great for slow motion-like levels. ________________________________________________________________ 93. ________________________________________________________________ 94. ________________________________________________________________ 95. ________________________________________________________________ 96. ________________________________________________________________ 97. ________________________________________________________________ 98. ________________________________________________________________ 99. ________________________________________________________________ 100. ________________________________________________________________ Level Making Tips Here's some tips we're giving to help you to create a best level with better graphics and quality. * To draw anything realistic and detailed, you can use a grid. Take an image of what you are going to draw, upload it to an image editor, put a transparent grid over it, and put the same grid in the level editor. online-image-editor.com is recommended for making the grid you made transparent and for placing the grid over the image. *Custom Vehicles and details are worth the extra time, and will often result in higher ratings and more plays. *Do a creative level, with an interesting title and gameplay. Do not make something like a Sword Throw or a Kill JB level with poor graphics. *To add shading to your level to add detail, use at least one darker color and one brighter color for each object. To use shading, you can either move the color selector slightly to the top left for a brighter color, and slightly to the lower right for a darker color. Or, you could take the polygon tool, and put the opacity to around 3-10. White will add brightness to the object, and black will add darkness to the object. *Never forget to check the force character box when you want a forced character. *Don't leave noticeable gaps in between shapes. *In your punctuation, don't use many'' !!!!!!. Instead'', use only one '' !'' *Use triggers to your level,so it can look better, and more enjoyable to play. Don't know'' how to use it? (Trigger tutorial) Level Editor F.A.Q Answers of questions that may help you to create your level in the Level Editor. '''Q:' How do I make objects spin? A: Remember that after you type in the speed and torque numbers, to press enter. Q: How do I make a completely different screen at the end of the level? A: Take a shape, and make sure it is not fixed. Then, put the density to a period, then press enter. "NaN" should appear in the density. When you touch it, your character will be sent to the top left corner of the map. The shape will not appear during gameplay.' ' Q: 'How to 'melt' my character into the ground? A: Do a Spring Platform, then do a ''NaN Density shape right above the spring platform. Touch the spring platform and your character will be 'melted'.The building-block "Rail" is a 'Safe Place' that doesn't allow the character to get melted. '''Q: Can I get past the shapes when I reach the shape limit? A:Yes, you can. Go to the level in the level editor, then copy the XML data, then click on the load level button on the editor menu, paste the level data in, load the level, and you will have more shapes. Keep pasting and loading the level data into the load level menu to add art and shapes. Level Creations Here's some tutorials of objects you may create, and add to your level. How to make an elevator - Guide by Bigbloodhead How to make a bouncer - Guide by Bigbloodhead How to make a car - Guide by Bigbloodhead How to make fake objects - Guide by Bigbloodhead How to make custom NPCs - Guide by MysteryPancake1 If you still have any questions on how to make any of the above, feel free to comment below. Category:Levels Category:Custom Vehicle Levels Category:Skins Category:Help Category:Browse Category:Community